Talk:Kassadin/@comment-26838478-20150805221018/@comment-26838478-20150807001327
He only suffers against them early on while his armor scales fine into late game. He needs to be forced to build armor LATE GAME (AS I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU) so that he can* burst everyone down without having to worry about a fighter or ad assassin destroying him in seconds. His whole kit is supposed to FORCE him to build Armor while being comfortable with his magic defense. HE ALWAYS NEEDED TO BUILD MANA. Tear being built on him is essential to have more versatility and uses on riftwalk. He is a melee mage/assassin so grabbing seraph's, going in and popping it will prevent him from dying and will add onto his defensive capabilities. What does Luden's do other than grant 100 AP and 10% movement and a passive that only deals a total of 200 aoe dmg when @ 1000 AP (Which you wouldn't reach anyways cus it's Luden's). Kassadin has THE highest base mana at level 18 and gains so much from the archangel's passive. He may not charge tear up nearly as fast as ryze, but once he hits mid game with a lower CD riftwalk and teamfights happening so that he can proc E faster, he will gain stacks faster. Slow scaling? Grabbing archangels immediately @ 0 stacks of mana will give him more AP than he would with Luden's. He needs mana and Luden's is poor on him simply because of the fact that it adds a weak aoe when he needs to burst people down immediately. I only grab Luden's if I'm fully build and need to sell boots for more damage. It does not affect the need for mana if they delete the mana scaling from his Riftwalk. He needs more mana to use it more and also make sure that his W restores a larger amount of mana (same % obviously, but a larger number). LOL why do you think that Kassadin is at the lowest winrate of July 2015? Players followed LCS and built into a Luden's after RoA and were completely screwed over despite managing to get more than the average amount of kills at the time. They had more deaths and more defeats when buying Luden's Echo and not Archangel's staff. What are you talking about? You don't rush into an archangel's staff. You grab a tear for 720 gold and let it stack while you rush into either Lich bane or Zhonyas (or both) before buying the staff... and 0/5/0? I only suffered in games with kassadin that much by following that disgusting recommended build path. I would otherwise have crap scores of 9/4/8 (if i'm put behind), regular scores of 14/2/6 and occassionally 25+ kills/3/5. Either way, I look at the grid after game and I deal over 40,000 damage for games that go on for around 30 minutes while the rest of my team deals below 30,000 and sometimes 20,000 damage to champions. Rushing archangel's staff is not something you do on Kassadin or ANYONE you build archangels on except for Ryze and Karthus. Karthus doesn't even deal 1k damage with just roa and seraphs by themselves. Kassadin is not supposed to focus on dealing mass damage until late game when buying RoA and Seraph's, which is why I grab Lich bane BEFORE Seraph's. My W's and Ultimate deal enough damage to delete ADC's mid game (as long as they are not 10/0 and 125+ cs @ 12 minutes due to a defective bot lane on your team :P). Luden's is a poor pick on Kassadin simply because you need to get 100 stacks before getting the bonus aoe damage and Kassadin does not have anything above 700 range in abilities and would cause the enemy team to scatter before being hit by Q, E or R + Luden's and he would have no escape if he makes a mistake due to low overall mana even with a crummy 10% movement speed boost. He is not primarily ranged while Luden's is more useful on those with large range abilities like Nidalee or AP Kog'maw. Let's compare them for specifically Kassadin and using his base stats without any runes or masteries: (i wont go into detail because I just want to hear your input) '--Seraph's' grants 80 AP, 1000 mana, 3% mana as AP, some shitty mana regen and an active that gives you a shield based off of 20% CURRENT mana + 150. That would give Kassadin 80 mana + (1537 level 18 base mana + 1000 mana from seraph's) x.03 which would equal 76.11 AP) = 156.11 AP and 2537 mana. Q and E would have 109 bonus magic damage, W with 94, and R (4-stack NEW RIFTWALK WITH AP SCALINGS) with 94 + 152(mana) damage. --'Luden's' grants 100AP, 10% movement speed and a charge that deals 100(+10%AP) magic dmg to 4 total targets. As an assassin, you would want to focus on bursting one target. Kassadin would have 100 AP, 1537 movement speed and bonus movement. He would be dealing extra damage on Q W E and R as long as he has 100 stacks but would be lacking in mana and would be dealing less damage on his R due to low mana. Luden's is better than Seraph's while by themselves in terms of dealing damage. But that's only when they are by themselves. When adding Rabadons, Lichbane, Roa and other items + runes and masteries, Seraph would grant more AP due to having naturally higher AP on Kassadin vs Luden's Echo. He would have more defense to top it off while Luden lacks any form of defense and would not grant any form of mana to support the large mana consumption that is required for Kassadin. He also only has up to 700 range max on his abilities and only 500 on riftwalk and 150 on W. Why would you risk getting close to deal aoe damage without any defense? Seraph's grants a large shield on Kassadin so that he can go in, stabby stab stab and have a higher chance of escaping. I'm typing too much so imma just stop and let you reply while i go do other things lol.